earthbound_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Kid
"Ness, you and your party were not the first set of Chosen. Gigyas has attacked, many times." -Peach Kid to Ness regarding the Seam Of Time The Peach Kid is a member of the Fruit Kids present in Mother: The Great Seam' '' Appearance Peach Kid is a reasonably tall, youthful looking being with red hair, green, faded eyes, and fair skin. He wears a business suit with black slacks, black dress shoes, a white shirt and peach suit coat. Notably, as he is blind, he wears sunglasses with orange lenses. Personality Peach Kid is a very calm, collected person, rarely losing his cool, even under dire circumstances. He has accepted that he has little control over the timelines and can only watch, content to keep an eye on things, rarely intervening unless something unexpected happens. Peach Kid seems to be a combat pragmatist, and rarely offers mercy to his enemies, as he believes that the enemies will return stronger, and that it is wiser to end their ability to be a threat. History Pre-MOTHER Peach Kid was born in the late 30's and heard of George and Maria's abduction. Believing George's tales of alien abduction, Peach Kid, along with several others (Who would later become a Fruit Kid themselves, including the smooth talking Banana Kid, the self made cyborg Grape Kid, the only feminine member, Passion Kid, and the opulent Cherry Kid, Orange Kid's father, and Apple Kid's father.) aided George in studying PSI. George headed the group, and later became Elderberry Kid. Eventually, after much research, it was discovered that, uniquely among his colleagues, Peach Kid had a very powerful affinity with PSI, developing the first of the Omega Squared Techniques. The group continued to operate around the world for several decades, broadening their studies of PSI, all the while preparing for an alien invasion. Peach Kid became very powerful during this time, and continued to wait, for the inevitable alien invasion. Eventually, George, now Elderberry Kid, discovered a young child with great PSI potential. Taking the child in, Peach Kid and his colleagues trained the boy, and christened him Yewberry Kid. Yewberry Kid began to study time, and PSI's effect on it, which worried Peach Kid, as meddling with time could have untold consequences. In an attempt to keep an eye on Yewberry Kid, Peach Kid joined Yewberry in his studies. Once Yewberry Kid had studied enough, he eventually developed the theory of traveling through time using PSI. His attempt to do so cost the life of himself, as well as Apple Kid and Orange Kid's fathers. Peach Kid, due to being caught in the blast(but far enough away to prevent death), was isolated along with his fellows, outside of time. Condemned to eternal waiting outside the time-stream, the group watched as Yewberry's soul moved on, and Apple Kid's mother cut ties with the Fruit Kids. They then observed George, who grew increasingly depressed. However, they managed to alleviate this somewhat due to sending him bizarre messages in mirror fog, and various mediums. George's studies were complete, and the former Elderberry Kid used temporal PSI safely for the first time, observing the future. The group was brought back together in person (or rather, mostly persons, Elderberry appeared as a spirit) and observed the vision of what was believed to be George's grandson defeating Gigyas forever. (in reality they saw Ness) The vision was disputed repeatedly, and eventually, through careful study, the group discovered that the timeline had been split open by Yewberry's meddling. It was then discovered that the marooned members of the Fruit Kids could travel between the two realities by seam hopping, though they could not remain forever, as time rejected them. the Fruit Kids popped in and out repeatedly, and witnessed George's creation of EVE, as well as George's death. The group held a small funeral for Elderberry Kid, and then returned to wait and watch. MOTHER 1 Peach Kid was present with Banana Kid, Passion Kid, and Grape Kid in the area outside time (christened the Backroom) and witnessed Ninten driving Gigyas away. Whilst watching Gigyas squirm in fury, they noticed George's soul wandering, dancing with Queen Mary. With gentle prodding from George, the group placed the souls of the pair within the machine that would become the Apple Of Enlightenment and hid it within one of the sides of the seam. Post MOTHER 1 Peach Kid was present when Gigyas broke down into a red vapor, and freely flitted through the seam, ignorant of the Backroom entirely. As Ninten and Ana made a life together, the Fruit Kids turned their attention to Ness's side of the Seam, and watched Gigyas wreak havoc, slowly capturing the minds of that version of the planet. The group then discovered that the long dead fathers of Apple Kid and Orange Kid had reappeared in Ness's side of the seam, becoming their children. Furthermore, they noticed that the original Chosen had begun to reappear, but were still alive in the original part of the seam. In Ness's side of the seam, Ninten became Ness, Ana became Paula, Loid became Jeff and Teddy became Prince Poo. The Fruit Kids dubbed these alternate selves Time Clones MOTHER 2 Peach Kid and his fellows watched the Second Chosen Four's adventure, and took immense joy in the final defeat and destruction of Gigyas. The group then witnessed Porky's escape through time, and Porky's shock at seeing the Backroom made his machine go berserk, flitting in and out of both parts of the Seam, traveling backward and forward, eventually landing in Lucas's part of the timeline. Due to this folly, a gap in time was present, which allowed the group to converse with the sides of the Seam. making the Backroom visible for the first time. It was here the Second Chosen attempted to chase Porky and made it into the Backroom. There, they spent a small period within the Backroom, learning much from the group. Peach Kid took an exceptional delight in teaching the Second Chosen (even if he rarely showed it) the group eventually parted from the Backroom, armed with new knowledge and exceptionally stronger. Post MOTHER 2 The Second Chosen eventually returned in an upgraded version of the Phase Distorter and were informed of the chaos Porky had caused. Armed with this knowledge, the group purposely got themselves caught and brought to the future by one of Porky's time summons. Peach Kid accompanied the group as they traveled to a land called Nowehere. MOTHER 3 Peach Kid and the Second Chosen traveled to Nowhere and aided the efforts of Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, and Salsa to undermine Porky's empire. eventually, the struggle on Nowhere was resolved, with Lucas using the needles to reset the world. With this, the Fruit Kids and Second Chosen were sent back to their own timelines, with no memory of the time shenanigans they had experienced. However, before their memories were erased, they were able to watch the reforming of the world as a group. Before his memory erasure, Peach Kid watched the timelines fully split into two separate universes, going out with a smile. '''As a result of time reset, all of the history you've read has become irrelevant. Abilities * Great Intelligence * PSI Trivia *